


While Away the Hours

by LadySokolov



Series: Uncharted tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for an anon on tumblr.</p>
<p>Nate and Elena have sex in a tomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Away the Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is less sexy and more funny/goofy because I can’t help it with these two doofuses.

“No, no, no… don’t…” Nathan Drake cried out as his fingers scrabbled at the corners of the heavy stone door.

It was heedless to his puny mortal cries however, and slammed shut with a final, shuddering lurch, nearly taking the tips of Nate’s fingers with it.

He and Elena had been comfortably exploring the interior of the tomb for quite some time before the door behind them had let out a tell tale groan and begun to slide shut. 

A quick examination of the back of the door revealed that there was no lever or way to get it back open from the inside. It looked like they were stuck.

Elena spent the next few minutes searching around the rest of the room with a torch in case they had missed another possible exit, while Nate tapped frantically at his phone, occasionally letting out a curse or a cry of triumph.

Eventually he tucked the phone back into his pocket and turned to smile at Elena. She knew that smile; that smile meant that there was bad news but her husband was doing his absolute best to pretend otherwise.

“Okay,” Elena said, taking a seat and leaning against the heavy stone coffin in the center of the room, already preparing herself for whatever it was Nate was going to tell her. “So…?”

“Well, the good news is that I was able to get into contact with Sully,” Nate said. “He is speeding to our rescue as we speak.”

“And the bad news?” Elena asked.

“He and Sam were in town rather than at the camp site,” Nate replied with the smallest of winces, “so he won’t be here for at least three hours.”

“So we’re stuck in here for three hours?” Elena asked.

She pursed her lips and took a quick look around them. The tomb was rather large, so it wasn’t as though they were going to run out of air any time soon. The lamps on the walls were, for the time being at least, giving them enough light to see by. The stone floor was a little cold, but it wasn’t overly dirty, and as far as she could see the only corpse was the one tucked safely into the stone coffin that she and her husband were currently leaning against. If she had to find herself stuck in a tomb for a few hours then she could certainly do worse.

She shrugged.

“It’s not so bad,” she concluded. “There are no exploding mummies or giant spiders for a start.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Nate warned her, giving her an adorable little half-grin.

“I dunno,” Elena said, rolling her eyes. “We could be in very real danger of dying from boredom in those three hours.”

They had already thoroughly scoured the rest of the room when the door had closed on them. Elena had taken plenty of photos, and now that they were working within the confines of the law there was little else either of them could do, no matter how longingly Nate had stared at the elaborate necklace that the corpse in the coffin was wearing.

Perhaps it would be smart for the two of them to just curl up and nap for several hours, but Elena wasn’t really all that tired, and the warm press of her husband sitting next to her was giving her other, much more exciting ideas.

They had been working with Sam and Sully on this expedition, so for the last week or so they hadn’t really had enough privacy for anything approaching married intimacy. The couple of times that Sully and Sam had hit the town, leaving Nate and Elena alone in a room or a tent by themselves, they had both been too tired to do anything except curl up beside one another and fall asleep almost instantly.

Now that she was thinking about it the torchlight was romantic in a weird sort of way.

“You know,” Elena said, nudging Nate’s shoulder with her own. “It’s actually kind of cozy in here.”

“Cozy?” Nate replied, his eyebrows raising in disbelief at her choice of words.

“Yeah. Cozy.”

Nate narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, as though he was still trying to work out what she was planning.

“I was just thinking of a way that the two of us could waste time until Sully gets here,” Elena told him, shuffling as close to Nate as she could, and then, just in case her meaning was still lost on Nate, she placed one of her hands on her husband’s thigh, pressing gently into the thick fabric of his cargo pants and the warm skin beneath.

Her hand had already drifted dangerously close to Nate’s crotch when he finally seemed to understand what she was getting at.

“Oh…” he said, his mouth opening comically wide before his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Elena as though she had gone insane. “What, in here?”

“Mm hm,” Elena said, waggling her eyebrows at her husband and giving his thigh another squeeze for good measure.

“There’s a dead guy right behind us,” Nate said as though she had somehow forgotten about it, going so far as to point to the coffin they were still leaning against.

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Elena replied. 

Nate looked at her like he couldn’t quite work out whether or not she was joking.

“Just checking,” he said, very slowly, looking as though he himself had never been more serious about anything in his entire life, “we’re stuck in a tomb with a few hours to waste and you… you think that the two of us should spend at least part of those few hours having sex.”

She nodded.

“In here,” Nate repeated. “In a tomb.”

“Unless you can think of a better way to spend the time?” she said, throwing one of her arms around Nate’s shoulders.

Nate appeared to give it a moment’s thought before replying.

“You know, this place really isn’t sanitary.”

He turned to face Elena, and even though he was pretending to be very serious and disturbed by Elena’s suggestion he couldn’t quite hide the way the corners of his mouth were threatening to curl up into a mischievous grin, or the twinkle in his eye. 

Elena couldn’t help but giggle. One of Nate’s hands was already drifting over to sneak beneath the fabric of her shirt. 

“You see?” Elena said, now grinning from ear to ear. “I always have the best ideas.”

Nate once again failed to hide the grin that was forming on his face as he leaned in closer, both of his arms coming to wrap around Elena. Before she could figure out what he was planning his hands had moved up to pin her wrists to the side of the coffin.

He leaned in close, so that his mouth was only an inch or so away from her ear.

“You have any other ideas?” he asked her, the tone of his voice still playful.

“I can think of a couple,” she replied.

“Yeah?”

Nate took a moment then to lean down and place a couple of light kisses on the side of her neck.

“Why don’t you tell me then?” he asked her, just as one of his knees slid up between Elena’s legs, making her bite down on her bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come. “Just so I can make sure they’re not as crazy as your first idea.”

She grinned, made a half-hearted attempt at trying to squirm out of Nate’s grip and then moaned as his knee pressed harder against her crotch.

“They… they’re pretty crazy,” she told him when she had control over her voice once more.

Nate moved his hands so that now only one was pinning Elena’s wrists to the coffin. The other one drifted down to continue what his knee had started, massaging Elena’s crotch through her jeans until she was a whimpering, mewling mess.

“I don’t know,” Nate whispered, his tone more husky now than playful. “Apparently I like crazy.”

And with that he pressed his lips to Elena’s, smothering her whimpers with a passionate kiss.

* * *

“Oh my god,” Elena exclaimed, over an hour later, as they lay on the ground next to the coffin, both of them trying to calm their still-racing hearts. “I cannot believe we just did that. Nate, we just had sex only a few feet away from a guy who’s been rotting for the last twelve hundred years.”

“Hey,” Nate said. “Don’t look at me. It was your idea.”

Elena giggled, and then rolled over a little so that she could run a hand down her husband’s bare chest. He grinned up at her and ran a hand slowly down her side, his fingers tracing over the curve of her hip and then slipping around to give her ass a playful squeeze.

She let out a squeak, more in pleasure than in surprise. Her veins were still thrumming with pleasure from their bout of lovemaking. Just that one touch from Nate was enough to make her wish that he was still inside of her.

“You know,” Nate said, giving her a look that made her wonder if he knew exactly what she had been thinking, “we’ve still got at least another two hours to waste.”

“Do we?” Elena asked, grinning from ear to ear as she looked up at her husband.

“We do.”

Elena laughed and pulled Nate down for another passionate kiss.

* * *

When Sully opened the door to the tomb hours later he found the two of them hastily straightening clothes and zipping up flies. It had taken a couple of minutes to get the door open. Clearly they had needed every second of that time to recover their clothing and get dressed.

They got to their feet, doing their absolute best to look like they hadn’t just spent the last three hours having sex in what was supposed to the sacred resting place of a long-dead king and failing miserably.

“Well,” Sully said, giving the two of them a wide grin. “I’m glad you two kids found a way to pass the time. You ready to get out of here or should I close the door and come back in another couple of hours?”

Nate and Elena took one look at each other, at their hair and clothing, still askew, at the smudge of dirt on Nate’s cheek and the way that Elena’s lipstick was still smeared over both of their lips, and then they both started to laugh.


End file.
